Viktor Krum
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: It's parody on Beethoven's opera, and it is the first thing I wrote. Please read and review.
1. Act I

This is my first fan fiction ever (that you're reading), so I hope it is good. I got the idea from Beethoven's opera "Fidelio" for the plot, but music I haven't wrote, and I wont. 

Just a few words about plot. It's happening in the state prison-cause this is wizarding world, its Azkeban. Harry Potter is political prisoner, and his wife Cho, who is masked in a man-Viktor Krum, is working there so she can help save her husband. A young Hermione, who is daughter of jailor-Hagrid, is in love with Viktor, while a doorkeeper, Ron is in love with Hermione. Lucius Malfoy, Governor of a State Prison, wants to kill Harry. Cornelius Fudge is a Minister.

Disclaimer: Beethoven is first dead, so he can't sue me, and he didn't have any children, so his ancestors can't sue me either. Second Beethoven wrote just music for the opera, and I'm using English version of libretto, to make this play. The guy who wrote libretto (I don't know who he was) is also dead, or maybe he is about 200 years old, so he can't sue me either.

All characters are taken from book "Harry Potter", written by JKRowling.

## Cornelius Fudge (after Don Fernando) – the Minister

Lucius Malfoy (after Don Pizarro) – Governor of Azkeban

Harry Potter (after Florestan) – a Prisoner

Cho Chang (after Leonora, using fake name Viktor Krum) – Harry's wife

Rubeus Hagrid (after Rocco) – Jailor

Hermione Granger (after Marceline) – Daughter of Hagrid

Ron Weasley (after Jaquino) – Doorkeeper

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are the prisoners

# My Dear Friend Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827), and Me are Presenting You a Brand New, Harry Potter Version of "Fidelio"

# Viktor Krum

Act One:

The courtyard of Azkeban. In the background are the main gate and a high wall. Within the closed gate itself is a small doorway, which can be open by individuals on foot. By the gate is the doorkeeper's cubicle; to the left are the prisoners' cells with windows barred. At the very front door of the warder's quarters, and on the right is the gate into the castle garden.

_ _

_(Hermione is ironing clothes with new Mr Magic's Magic Ironing, outside the door. Ron is near his cubicle; he opens the door to several people who hand him packages, which he puts in his cubicle.)_

_ _

Ron:

(fondly)

Now, darling, now we are alone, this is the moment for a private talk.

Hermione:

(continues working)

I'm sure it wont be anything important, I mustn't waste my time when I'm working.

Ron:

A quick word, you sulky thing, you!

Herm:

Spit it then, I'm listening.

Ron:

Unless you give me kinder looks, I shan't be able to say a word.

Herm: 

Unless you can get along with me I shall close my ears completely.

Ron:

Just shut your mouth, and listen for a moment, then I shall leave you in peace again.

Herm:

I shall never have any peace; speak then, just speak.

Ron:

I have chosen you as my wife. Understand?

Herm: 

That is fucken clear.

Ron:

And when you say once you say yes to me, what do you think?

Herm:

Then we'll make a couple

Ron:

And in few weeks we could…. You know what---

Herm:

Oh so you're already thinking about sex.

Ron:

No the wedding

Herm:

So you're already fixing the date.

(knocking)

Ron:

Hang this everlasting knocking.

Herm:

I'm saved at least.

Ron:

I was just nicely into my stride then, but my quarry always eludes me.

Herm:

How his love worries me, how the time drags.

(Ron opens the door, takes in a package and puts it in a his cubicle)

I know the poor boy is torturing him self, I'm sorry about him as well! I have chosen Viktor Krum, loving him is a wonderful prize.

Ron:

(coming back)

Where was I? – She won't look at me.

Herm:

There he is, he's starting again.

Ron: 

When will you say yes to me? It could be this very day.

Herm:

Oh dear! He's making life misery. I would put Imperious Curse on him. Not that is for Azkeban, they will never be able to discover it was me, but I'm ashamed that I don't know how to do it.

Ron:

You are really made of stone! No wish or plea can touch you.

Herm:

(I have to be this hard on him, he seizes on the merest semblance of hope.)

Ron:

Will you never change your ways? What are you thinking?

Herm:

How to curse you best.

Ron:

You're laying. Really.

Herm:

You can go now.

Ron:

What? Will you stop me seeing you? Ever then?

Herm:

Stay here then.

Ron:

You have so often promised me, though –

Herm:

Promised? No that's too much!

(knocking)

Ron:

Hang this everlasting knocking!

Herm:

I'm saved at least!

Ron:

She was getting seriously worried then, who knows if I might now have succeeded?

Herm:

That is a welcome sound. I was getting worried to death.

(Exit Ron into the garden, the door of which is ajar)

Herm:

I am sorry for poor Ronald. I used to be very fond of him, but them Viktor Krum came into our house, and since then everything changed, in myself and all around me.

Oh, if I were joined to you already and might call you husband! Truly a girl's thoughts she may avow only in part. Yet though I need not to blush for any passionate loving kiss, though there is nothing on earth to disturb us – already hope fills my heart with sweet joy beyond words, how happy I'm going to be! In the big manor, with servants, and lots of money, I wake up every morning, and when my husband gives me money, I apparate straight to the Mall, while my husband is dealing with an army of angry kinds. 

(Enters Hagrid from the garden. Ron is pulling garden tools behind him; he takes them back into Hagrid's hut and comes back out)

Hagrid:

Hermione, is Viktor back yet? I am inpatient to see him.

Herm:

He's coming now.

(Enters Cho dressed like a man. On her back she carries a basket of groceries, in her arms chains, which she leaves outside the cubicle, and in her mouth a wand)

Cho:

Zhouss fuckn muggls. I wanted to krss tzem, kuz zay wer lufing at my shains. And z wand back fryd on me, and I got tzung all ovr my robes.

Herm:

Viktor, dear please speak normal.

(Cho spits the wand out of her mouth, and spit slightly on Hagrid's new boots, for ruining his new boots she received a slap)

Cho:

Finale I can talk. Those fucken Muggles. I wanted to curse them, cause they were laughing at my chains. And the wand backfired, and I got dung all over my new robes. Of course I had to wash it.

Hagrid:

Yer're too borin', don't trouble us with yer own dung. Now what about the business, I sent you to the Muggle smith to make me those chains.

Cho:

It took too long for smith to make those chains, I thought he'll never finish them.

Hagrid:

Haz he done good job on 'em now?

Cho:

Really good and strong, I'm sure. None of the prisoners will brake them now.

Hagrid:

Stop with that, what was the price? And I want bill, maybe you stole some Knuts.

Cho:

Here's the bill.

Hagrid:

(going through bill)

You buy everything cheaper than I do. You're stupid lad. Because you made better deal than I usually do, no supper for you tonight. But no, my daughter likes you. OK, I'll let you have some grass, and sleep with Buckbeak. But I don't want to hear that he is complaining on you, how you tried to throw him out of his nest. After that trauma he survived with Governor of State prison, Lucius Malfoy, I don't think he'll ever be normal again.

Ron:

(to himself so no one can hear him)

If you ask for my opinion, Buckbeak was never quite normal, along with you. 

Herm:

Oh that will be great. (to Cho) This night you don't have to sleep with Norbert. Do you think that is only reward that I…

Hagrid:

Quiet! Do you suppose I cannot see into your heart?

Herm:

(to herself)

I feel so strange, my heart pulls at me; he loves me that is plain, I shall be happy.

Cho:

(to herself)

How great the danger is, how feeble the glimmer of hope! She loves me that is plain, o unutterable torment.

Hagrid:

(to himself)

She loves him, that's plain, yes, my girl, he shall be yours, even if I have to tether him as an animal to stand beside you. A good young couple, she will be happy, or I'll shorten Viktor for a head.

Ron:

(to himself)

How my hair is standing on end, he father is consenting. I feel so strange, I cannot think of the way.

(Ron goes back to his room)

Hagrid:

Listen Viktor, even though I do not know where are you from, I know what I'm going – I'm makin' you my son-in-law for which I'm not that happy, cause I hate you

Herm:

How soon will you do that Dad

Hagrid:

As soon as (lower his voice) scum from the Governor, Lucius Malfoy, (return his voice on normal) has left where he belongs to (lower his voice again) and that's inside toilet, and sewer (return again his voice to normal volume) the day after he's gone I shall join you together. Now truly do you love each other, don't you? That is not all what is required, though for a good and happy household. You also need a… (make gesture-counting money)

Cho:

Although you say that Master Hagrid, there is something else I should value as much

Hagrid:

What?

Cho:

You're confidence. How many times have I seen you coming out from the underground vaults quite exhausted and out of breath. Why will you not let me go down there with you?

Hagrid:

Firstly, have you stupid lad know strict laws of prison (lower his voice) brought by that scum Lucius Malfoy, just that he can torture people inside there. (his voice goes back to normal) Secondly, you're too stupid for that.

Herm:

There are far too many of them, though. You're really working yourself to death Dad dude.

Hagrid:

Yes, you're right. All this hard work will be used too much for me in the end. The Governor must let me take you with me into secret dungeons. – All the same, there is one vault where I may never allowed to take you.

Herm:

Do you mean the one with the prisoner you have spoken few times, Dad dude?

Hagrid:

That's rightly, deedily doo?

Cho:

I suppose he was imprisoned for very long time by now?

Hagrid:

Over two years.

Cho:

Did you say – over two years? – He must have committed a terrible crime.

Hagrid:

Of course he committed a terrible crime. But he has lots of enemies who want him there, ex-Death Eaters.

Herm:

Anyways what was his crime?

Hagrid:

Well he killed a Dark Lord, for which we are all grateful him. And a bad thing I don't really know.

Cho:

Could it be that ex-Death Eaters keep him, in the prison just because if he's get out he could tell the authorities about ex-Death Eaters who are remaining free, and who did terrible crimes?

Herm:

Well that may be true. Oh you know what I heard. Governor of the Prison, Lucius Malfoy, I think he was an ex-Death Eater, so that's the reason why he hates Harry Potter so much.

Hagrid:

That may be true.

Herm:

Hey Dad dude, why don't you take Viktor with you?

Cho:

Please you need help! (Cho is kneeling in front of him)

Hagrid:

OK, OK but if you promise you'll wash my feet tonight.

Cho:

(Cho made very disgusting expression on her face) 

But if you allow me to wear a bag over my head?

Hagrid:

Deal

Cho:

Deal

Hagrid:

Good, my boy, good, always have courage. My feet stink awfully. 

Cho:

I have courage, and don't even doubt in that at all.

Hagrid:

I'll see you tonight.

Herm:

(to Cho)

Your kind heart will have many sorrows, and your poor delicate nose will tonight be tortured.

Hagrid:

I'm sure you two will be able to find happiness, after my feet stop being smelly.

Cho:

I trust in good and justice.

Herm:

You can look me in the eye, too. Love too, has its power. Yes we shall find happiness.

Cho:

Yes I may yet find happiness.

Hagrid:

Yes you will both find happiness, and my feet wont stink anymore. Today that Governor scum must let you share work with me.

Cho:

You will take from me any peace of mind, if you delay tomorrow.

Herm:

Yes, good Dad dude, ask him today, then we shall all be couple.

Hagrid:

Soon I shall be in grip of death, from smell my feats are making. I need someone to wash them for me.

Cho:

(to herself)

How long have I been in grip of sorrow. You, hope are my consolation.

Herm:

Ah, my dear Dad due, how can you think that? What ever you do to your feet they will still remain stinky.

Hagrid:

Just be careful and always wear a bag over your head when I take my shoes of.

Cho:

You're so good, and you give me courage, my longing will be assasuged. 

Herm:

Just have courage. Oh, what ardor! Oh, what deep longing! A firm bond of heart and hand, Oh, sweet, sweet tears!

(Exeunt Cho and Hermione into the house)

(During the March of Dementors, the main gate is opened by sentries. Enter Lucius Malfoy, and Dementors. The gate is closed again.)

Lucius:

Three Dementors to rampart, six to the drawbridge! And bring anyone who approaches the fortress directly to me! – the dispatches

Hagrid:

Here you are

Lucius:

(to himself) 

Again that stupid hairy idiot. He's really going on my nerves now.

Testimonials, complaints… I think I know this handwriting. – "This is to inform you that it has come it Minster's notice that the prisoners that had something with You-Know-Who in your charge include several victims of arbitrary coercion. He is setting out tomorrow to give you inspection… " My God, what if Minister Fudge, when he comes here tomorrow for inspection, find out about Harry Potter still being alive. Everybody told him that Dark Lord killed him, when he killed Dark Lord,… yet there is the way.

Ha! What a moment! I shall have my vengeance! Your fate beckons you! That man's heart stirred by what delight and great happiness! Just then I nearly became an object of public ridicule, lying on the dust. Now it has fallen to me to murder the murderer of the Dark Lord myself! Ha what a moment! Etc. At his final hour, with the wand in my hand, the shout, and words Avada Kedavra: Triumph! Victory is mine!

Chorus of Dementors:

(Dementors don't talk cause they have no ordinary mouth, but they are mumbling some choruses just to accompany Lucius)

Lucius:

Ha what a moment! Triumph! Victory is mine! It's mine!

(he calls captain)

Captain! 

(captain comes, and he's no one else then Peter Pettigrew – Wormtail)

Take the trumpeter up the tower with you straightaway. Watch the road from Seville constantly with greatest care. As soon as you see a carriage, have a signal given instantly. Do you understand? Instantly! You will answer with your life. Now to your post.

Hagrid

Hagrid:

Headship?

Lucius:

Now, we must hurry! You are in luck, you will be rich man, or in your case rich half giant.   
  


(throws him a purse)

That is just down payment I'm making. I can lend you my wife you know, if you know.

Hagrid:

So tell me quickly how can I be of service? And how does your wife look like?

Lucius:

You have to become cold-blooded. And for my wife, well do you think that a man handsome like me… smart like me… hot like me…

Hagrid:

(clearing his throat loudly)

I get the point now. What I have to do. Speak? Speak?

Lucius:

Murder!

Hagrid:

What?

Lucius:

Just listen to me! Are you trembling? Are you a man? We must not hesitate at all; the state requires an evil subject to be put out of the way.

Hagrid:

O Herr!

Lucius:

Pardon me?

Hagrid:

Oh, sorry. German translation, forget to translate, you know that opera "Fidelio" suppose to be German… so librettist forgot to translate…

Me: Excuse me! Lots of people here are curious to find out what will happen. 

Lucius and Hagrid: Izvini

Me: Excuse me! English!

Lucius and Hagrid: Sorry!

Hagrid: Oh Sir!

Lucius:

Are you still wavering? He must live longer, or it is all up with me. Shall Malfoy tremble? Harry shall fall, and me a Malfoy shallstand.

Hagrid:

I can feel my limbs shaking! ( Not to mention that I'm wetting myself right now) How could I go through that? I shall not take his life, come with may. No, Sir, taking his life is no duty of mine.

Lucius:

I will make the best of it myself if your courage fails you; now look lively and run down to that man – you know –

Hagrid:

The one who is nearly dead, lingering like a shadow?

Lucius:

To him, down to him! I shall wait in a little distance, you will dig a grave in the well as fast as possible.

Hagrid:

And then?

Lucius:

Then, in disguise, I myself shall creep into dungeon – (he shows his wand) - Two words, and he'll be silent!

Hagrid:

Starving in chains, he has long suffered torment, to kill him would be to save him, and the wand will realize him.

Lucius:

Let him starve in his chains, his torment has been too short only his death can save me, than I shall be at peace. Now old man, now we must hurry! Did you understand me? You give a sign? Then, in disguise, I myself shall creep into dungeon – two words – and he will be silent!

(Exeunt.Enter Cho, violently agitated and gazing after Malfoy with mounting distress)

Abominable man! Where are you going in such haste? What are planning in your wild furry? The call of pity, the voice of humanity – is there no longer anything to touch your brutish senses? Yet though like ocean billow anger and wrath are raging in your soul, a rainbow shines on me, lying bright against dark clouds; it looks down so quietly, so peacefully, it reflects past times, and my blood flows with new serenity. Come, Hope, and let the last star not fade from weary! O come, illuminate my goal; however far off, love will attain it. I shall fallow the inner urge, I shall not waver, I am strengthened by the duty of true marital love! O you from who I hate borne everything, if only I could reach the place where malice fettered you, and bring sweet consolation!

(Exit into the garden. Enter Hermione from the house. Ron is fallowing her.)

Herm:

Hey dude Hagrid, you have so often promised to me let the prisoners into the castle garden sometime. The weather is beautiful today.

Hagrid:

Without that scum of Governor's permission?

Herm:

Boooooo aaaaaaaaaahhhh I wiiiiiiillllllll ccccccrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy, Boo Aah, IIIIIII wwaaaaaaaant theeeeeeemmmm oooooouuuuuutttttttttt.

Hagrid:

(slaps her)

Don't cry you baby. I will let them out. But what ever happens, you will be responsible in front of Lucius.

Herm:

He :sniff: said, that we should :sniff: call him Master Malfoy. I will tell him that you called him Lucius, if you don't let prisoners: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily and James Potter, Neville Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr., Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacuor, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan,etc.

Hagrid:

OK, OK, but not Crabbe and Snape.

Ron:

Why?

Hagrid:

They always fart too much. They'll pollute the air.

Herm:

You're saying the truth Dad dude.

(Exit Hagrid. Hermione and Ron unlock the prison doors, then withdraw with Cho and watch sympathetically prisoners appear, all except Snape and Crabbe)

The Prisoners:

Oh, what joy to be in the open air and draw breath easily! Here alone, alone is life, the dungeon is a tomb! 

Lupin: 

With confidence we will trust in God's help! Hope whispers to me softly: we shall be free we shall rest.

All the Others:

O heavens! Deliverance! What a blessing! O freedom! Will you return?

(An Dementor appears on the rampart and goes away observing briefly)

Black:

Keep your voices don! Restrain yourselves! There are ears and eyes upon us.

(before they have quite finished, Hagrid appears and speaks to Cho. The prisoners go off into the garden. Hermione and Ron fallow them)

Cho:

Do tell me, how did it go?

Hagrid:

Very well, very well! I summoned up my courage and put it up to him. And what do you think his answer was? He will permit the marriage and let you help me; this very day I shall take you into the dungeon. And he asked me for one more thing. After you wash my feet, give him a favour and wash his.

Cho:

(makes terrible expression on her face)

Argh, his feet stink, but not that much as your does.

Hagrid:

What did you say? 

Cho:

Nothing. This very day. This very day! Oh, what a blessing! Oh, what bliss!

Hagrid:

I can see you're pleased; in just a moment we will both go –

Cho:

To the prisoner?

Hagrid:

No first you'll have to wash my feet.

Cho:

Rght

Hagrid:

Then after that we'll go to see the prisoner.

Cho:

Where?

Hagrid:

Down to that man whom for many weeks I have been gradually starving.

Cho:

Ah! He's being released?

Hagrid:

Oh no!

Cho:

Tell me then!

Hagrid:

Oh no, oh no! We have to liberate him – but what a way to do it! In an hour's time – your lips must be sealed – we have to bury him.

Cho:

Is he dead now?

Hagrid:

Not yet, not yet.

Cho:

Are we required to kill him?

Hagrid:

No, my lad, have no fear. Hagrid is not being hired as a murderer. The Governor himself is coming down, we two are only digging his grave.

Cho:

(to herself) My husband's grave perhaps, what could be more dreadful?

Hagrid:

I may not feed him, he will be better in the grave.

Cho:

What!

Hagrid:

We must set work at once, you must come with me and help me. A prison warder's bread is hard.

Cho:

I will fallow you even to my death.

Hagrid:

The broken-down well will be easy to dig for me the grave. Believe me I do not like doing this; it makes you shudder you too, I fancy?

Cho:

I am not used to it yet.

Hagrid:

I should gladly have spared you this, but it is too hard for me on my own, and our master is very strict.

Cho:

(to herself)

Oh what anguish.

Hagrid:

No, you stay here – I shall go on my own.

Cho:

On no, oh no! I must see him; I must see the poor man if it destroys me.

Cho and Hagrid together:

Oh let us wait no longer, we shall fallow our stern duty.

(Ron and Hermione rush in out of breath)

Herm:

Dad dude, hurry!

Hagrid:

What is it then?

Ron:

Delay no longer!

Hagrid:

What has happened?

Herm:

I'm being followed by Malfoy! He is threatening you.

Ron:

Delay no longer!

Hagrid:

SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Now what have happened?

Cho:

Do go quickly!

Hagrid:

Shut up you bitch..

Herm:

Dad dude it's Viktor. It's male you can't say bitch.

Ron:

Agree. You should use something like moron, or something like that.

Hagrid:

OK. Shut up you moron. Talk you two.

Herm:

The dementor told Malfoy what we are doing for the prisoners at this moment.

Hagrid:

Bring them all back quickly.

(Exit Ron into the garden)

Herm:

You know how he rages, and you have seen his fury.

Cho:

How am I raging inside! My blood is up.

Hagrid:

In my heart I know I have done right, however furious the tyrant is.

(Enter Malfoy, followed by dementors)

Lucius:

You hairy moron, idiot, fool… What right have you flagrantly taken upon yourself? Is it for hired servants to realize prisoners?

Hagrid:

O Sir!

Lucius:

Well then!

Hagrid:

It's her fault (Point with his finger at Hermione)

Lucius:

How could a Mudblood be able to open a door. They are so stupid. 

Hagrid:

(looking for an excuse)

The coming of spring, the bright, warm sunlight, and then – do you realize what is also in my favor? Today is our king's nameday, this is our way of celebrating it.

(aside, to Malfoy)

The man down there will die – but let the others walk happily and go fro now; save your anger for him.

Lucius:

(quietly)

Be quick and dig his grave, I will have peace and quiet here. Lock the prisoners once more, I hope you will never be presumptuous again!

(the prisoners return from the garden)

The Prisoners:

Farewell, warm sunlight; you are quickly fading from us once more. There's no pleasure, no joy here.

Herm:

How eagerly they went to sunlight and are sad part of it once more. Poor Snape and Crabbe. Couldn't let them out, they would pollute the air with their farting. That's way they were sent to Azkeban.

Cho:

(to the prisoners)

You can hear the order, so not loiter, go back into prison!

(to herself)

Fear is running through my limbs. Will no justice overtake this monster?

Ron:

(to the prisons)

You can hear the order, so do not loiter, go back into the prison!

(observing Hagrid and Cho) 

They are mulling something over. I wish I can understand what they are both saying.

Lucius:

Now, Hagrid, wait no longer, go down into the dungeon!

(quietly)

By the time you return I shall carried out the sentence!

(to the prisoners)

You can hear the order, do not loiter, go back into the prison!

Hagrid:

But the Lad have to wash my feet.

Lucius:

There' not enough time for that.

Hagrid:

Well OK, if you say so.

Lucius:

And Hagrid, one more thing.

Hagrid:

Yes Sir?

Lucius:

Will he wash my feet after he washes yours?

Hagrid:

Indeed Sir.

No Sir I'll wait no longer, I'll go quickly down.

(to himself)

My limbs are trembling; what a wretchedly cruel task.

(to the prisoners)

You can hear the order, so do not loiter, go back into the prison!

(the prisoners go back to their cells, where Ron and Hermione lock them in)

So what do you think about idea. Please R&R. I really want to know what to think.

_ _


	2. Act II

So this is second act of Harry Potter opera – "Viktor Krum". It's based on   
libretto of Beethoven's "Fidelio".  
Disclaimer: Beethoven is dead, and he just wrote music for the opera so he can't   
sue me. The librettist is probably dead, too. All characters belong to   
JKRowling.  
  
Cornelius Fudge – Minister of Magic  
  
Lucius Malfoy – Governor of Azkeban  
Harry Potter – a Prisoner  
Cho Chang – Harry's wife  
Rubeus Hagrid – Jailor  
Hermione Granger – Daughter of Hagrid  
Ron Weasley – Doorkeeper  
  
My Dear Friend Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827) and Me are Presenting You a   
Brand New, Harry Potter Version of "Fidelio"  
Viktor Krum  
Act Two:  
A dark underground dungeon  
  
On the left is a wall, covered in stones and debris. In the background are a   
number of openings in the wall, filled with gratings, through which the treads   
of a stairway leading down from above are visible; on the right are the last few   
steps and the door into the prison  
  
(Harry is sitting on a stone; around his body he has a long chain, in the end of   
which is fixed into wall.)  
  
Harry:  
God! How dark is it in here! And those dementors make you freeze your heart. I   
defeated the Dark Lord, and then lots of still faithful ex-Death Eaters throwed   
me here making up I did something bad! They make me stay here not because they   
are sorry for fall of Voldemort, they them selves wanted him down, but when I   
here lying in this dungeon I can't tell authorities all bad things they did.   
Especially Lucius Malfoy, he hates me most, he did the worst things, and he is   
outside now, and here I'm dying!  
  
In the springtime of life happiness deserted me! I dared to tell the truth   
boldly, and these chains are my reward. I bear every suffering willingly, as I   
come to an ingemination end. In my heart is sweet duty!  
  
(he sinks, exhausted by these last emotions, onto the seat of stone, his face in   
his hands.)  
  
(Hagrid and Cho come down the steps by a latten wand; they are caring a jug and   
tools for digging, cause Lucius Malfoy ordered not to use magic because Ministry   
can know what they are doing.)  
  
Cho:  
How cold is in this underground vault!  
  
Hagrid:  
Well you are so stupid lad, it is so deep.  
  
Cho:  
I really thought we would not find the entrance at all.  
  
Hagrid:  
You can think? I didn't really know that.  
(pointing on Harry)  
There he is.  
  
Cho:  
He doesn't seem moving at all.  
  
Hagrid:  
Perhaps he is dead.  
  
Cho:  
Dead? Do you think so?  
  
(Harry makes a movement)  
  
No, no, stupid lad, he is asleep. We must use that and set work at once. I   
thought that you dig, while I drink some beer, and look at some porn magazines.   
But not that you're just stupid lad, you're very weak.  
  
Cho:  
(to herself, she hasn't even heard when Hagrid insulted her) It is impossible to   
make out his feature. God help me if it's him. My dear Harry Potter. The hero   
that made the Dark Lord disappears. The one that told that stupid Ginny Weasley   
to get away from him, and he'll marry me. Then Ginny joined the Death Eaters, so   
now she is here, in Azkeban.  
  
Hagrid:  
Here under this rubble is the well I mentioned to you. We will not need to dig   
far out to reach the opening. Give me the pickaxe, and get your ass over here.  
  
(he goes down into the cavity, standing in it up to his things, puts the jug   
down and places the bunch of keys beside him. Cho stands at the edge and hands   
him pickaxe.)  
  
Are you shivering, - are you afraid?  
  
Cho:  
Oh, no it's just that cold.  
  
Hagrid:  
Set to, then, working will soon make you warm. Maybe if you were female we could   
use an alternative way for warming, but you are still a lad.  
  
(Hagrid starts straightaway. Mean while Cho uses the times when Hagrid is   
bending to look over at the prisoner.)  
  
Hagrid:  
Keep going quickly, just dig away, it will not be long before that Governor scum   
comes in.   
  
Cho:  
You shall have no grounds for compliment, you shall be quite satisfied.   
  
Hagrid:  
Come, don't just stand there, help me lift this stone – Be careful! Be careful!   
It's a weight!  
  
Cho:  
I am just coming – do not worry; I will do all the work.  
  
Hagrid:  
A little more. Hey is there any other thing at yours that is lifting sometimes!  
  
Cho:  
Oh please, not now. It's quite heavy.  
  
(they let the stone roll over the rubble)  
  
Hagrid:  
Keep going quickly, just dig away, it will not be long before he comes in.  
  
Cho:  
Just let me take my breath back, we shall soon have it finished.  
  
Hagrid:  
Keep going quickly, just dig away, it will mot be long before he comes in.  
  
Cho:  
(trying to look at the prisoner, and muttering to herself)  
Why does he have to repeat his lines two times?   
Who ever you are I will rescue you, by God, you shall not fall victim! I will   
surely take off your chains, I will realize you, you poor man!  
  
Hagrid:  
You stupid lad, why are you faltering at your task?  
  
Cho:  
No, father, I am not faltering.  
  
Hagrid:  
Like I believe you. Keep going quickly, just dig away, it will not be long   
before he comes in. That Governor scum. I would put Slug Vomiting Curse on him,   
only if I could, and make him wash my feet everyday. With no bag on his head.   
And you lad, did you get a bad? Don't forget tonight you're washing my feet.  
  
Cho:  
No of course I didn't forget that. You shall have no ground for complaint. Just   
let me get my breath back, for no job is too heavy for me. If I can wash your   
smelly feet, be sure that I can do almost everything.  
  
(Hagrid drinks. Harry recovers and raises his head with out turning towards   
Cho.)  
  
He is waking up.  
  
Hagrid:  
He is waking up, did you say?  
  
Cho:  
Yes, he just raised his head.  
  
Hagrid:  
I must speak to him alone.  
  
Cho:  
What am I going through is beyond words.  
  
Hagrid:  
(to Harry)  
Now, have you find a little rest?  
  
Harry:  
Rest! Where would I find that?  
  
Cho:  
(to herself, in amazement)  
That voice. It's familiar.  
  
Harry:  
Will you always be deaf to my compliments?  
  
Cho:  
(to herself, in amazement)  
My God, it id him!  
  
Harry:  
Tell me though: who is Governor of this prison?  
  
Hagrid:  
Lucius Malfoy. After they sack him as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
Governor, he became Azkeban Governor.  
  
Harry:  
Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? The man whose crimes, as Death Eater, I dared to expose?   
Send to Hogsmead, ask for Cho Chang - Potter. Inform her that I am laying here   
in chains…  
  
Hagrid:  
What are you asking me for? I carry out the orders I am given. That is my   
function and my duty. I should destroy myself without having done you any good.  
  
Harry:  
For pity's sake, give me just a drop of water.  
  
Hagrid:  
There is little beer left in the jug, "Heineken". – Viktor!  
  
Cho:  
Here.  
  
Harry:  
Who is that?  
  
Hagrid:  
A stupid lad, my jailer.  
  
(Harry drinks)  
  
You are so agitated!  
  
Cho:  
Who would not be? You yourself, Master Hagrid…  
  
Hagrid:  
It is true. The man has such a voice…  
  
Cho:  
Yes, it goes straight to your heart.  
  
Harry:  
May you have your reward in a better world, heaven has sent you to me. Oh thank   
you! You have sweetly refreshed me; I cannot, I cannot reply your kindness.   
  
Hagrid:  
(to Cho)  
I was glad to let the poor man drink, he will soon be done for.  
  
Cho:  
(to herself)  
How violently my heart is beating, it is heaving with joy and bitter pain.  
  
Harry:  
(to himself)  
The young fellow hero looks agitated, and this man shows feelings well. O God,   
You fill me with your hope that I may yet win over.  
  
Hagrid:  
I do as my duty demands, yet I hate all cruelty.  
  
Cho:  
(to Hagrid, drawing piece of bread from her robes)  
This little piece of bread – yes, for two days I have been constantly carrying   
it around with me.  
  
Hagrid:  
I should dearly like to, but I tell you, that really would be too much of a   
risk.  
  
Cho:  
Ah! You were glad to let the poor man drink.  
  
Hagrid:  
It will do, it will do.  
  
Cho:  
He will soon be done for.  
  
Hagrid:  
So be it – yes, so be it – you may risk it.  
  
Cho:  
(giving Harry the bread, deeply moved)  
There take the bread, you poor man!  
  
Harry:  
(seizing Cho's hand and pressing it to him)  
Oh thank you, thank you! May you have you reward in a better world, heaven has   
sent you to me.   
(to himself)  
The young fellow here looks agitated, and this giant shows feelings as well. Oh,   
if I could win them over!  
  
Cho:  
May heaven send you deliverance, then I shall have a high reward.  
(to Hagrid)  
You were glad to let the poor man drink!  
  
Hagrid:  
Your suffering here often affected me, but I was strictly forbidden to help.   
(to himself)  
I was glad to let the poor man drink, he will soon be done for.  
  
Harry:  
Alas I cannot reward you. Oh, thank you I cannot repay your kindness!  
  
Cho:  
Oh more then I bead! You poor man!  
  
Hagrid:  
He will soon be done for! The poor man!  
  
(Harry devours piece of bread)  
  
Hagrid:  
Everything is ready. I shall go and give the signal.  
  
Cho:  
Oh God, give me courage and strength!  
  
Harry:  
Where is he going?  
  
(Hagrid opens the door, and whistles)  
  
Is that a portent of my death?  
  
Cho:  
Calm yourself! – My whole urges me towards him! Be calm, I tell you! Whatever   
you see and hear, do not forget there is a Providence. Yes! There is a   
Providence.  
  
(enter Lucius Malfoy, disguised in a clock)  
  
Lucius:  
Is everything ready?  
  
Hagrid:  
Yes, my Master.  
  
(Cho moves away on a sign from Hagrid and gradually comes closer again, keeping   
her eyes on Malfoy)  
  
Shall I take off his chains?  
  
Lucius:  
No! But realize him from the stone. Time is pressing.  
  
(drawing a wand)  
Let him die! But he shall first fell Crucio.  
(to Harry)  
Let the mystery of vengeance be torn away. Look at me! You did not cheat me!  
(throws open the cloak)  
Malfoy, whom you tried to topple! Lucius, whom you should have feared, stands   
before you now to take revenge.  
  
Harry:  
A murderer, and ex-Death Eater, stands before me.  
  
Lucius:  
I recall to you once more what you did! A moment more and this wand –  
  
(he was about to say Avada Kedavra; when Cho rushes forward and covers Harry   
with her body)  
  
Cho:  
Back!  
  
Harry:  
O God!  
  
Hagrid:  
What's this?  
  
Cho:  
You must stab me first! Death to you for your bloodlust.  
  
Lucius:  
(hurling her away)  
Fool!  
  
Hagrid:  
(to Cho)  
Stop! If he kills you, who will wash my feet tonight?  
  
Harry:  
O my God!  
  
Lucius:  
He must be punished.  
  
Cho:  
(covering her husband one more)  
First kill his wife!  
  
Lucius, Hagrid:  
His wife?  
  
Harry:  
My wife?  
  
Cho:  
(to Harry)  
Yes, look at me. Cho, your wife, Cho Potter, nee Chang!  
  
Harry:  
Cho!  
  
Cho:  
(to the others)  
I am his wife, I have sworn to bring him relief,  
(to Lucius)  
and ruin to you!  
  
Lucius:  
Outrageous insolence!  
  
Harry:  
(to Cho)  
I feel numb with joy!  
(just to Cho)  
I can't wait what we will do tonight!  
  
Hagrid:  
I feel numb with fear!  
  
Cho:  
I defy his anger! Ruin upon him!  
  
Lucius:  
Ha! Ha! Shall I tremble before a woman! She's not even a pretty one! I will   
sacrifice them both in my fury.  
(tries to do curse on both of them, but I doesn't work)  
You have shared your life with him, now share his death!  
  
Cho:  
Death to you! You don't even know how to use your wand properly, and call   
yourself a pureblood! You must stab me first!  
(quickly draws her wand at him)  
Not a sound – or you are dead!  
  
(the trumpet is heard from the tower. Cho embraces Harry)  
  
Ah! You are saved! Great God!   
  
Harry:  
I am saved! Great God!  
  
Lucius:  
(stunned)  
Ah! The Minister Fudge! Hell and damnation!  
  
Hagrid:  
(stunned)  
Oh what is that? Righteous God!  
  
(the trumpet is heard more clearly. Ron, officer, and a dementor with torches   
appear in the highest barred opening on the stairway.)  
  
Ron:  
Father Hagrid! Hagrid! The Minister Fudge has arrived.  
  
Hagrid:  
God be praised! We are coming, yes we are coming this moment! And people with   
torches are to come down here and see that scum Governor up.  
  
(The dementors are coming down to the door. Exeunt officer and Ron)  
  
Harry, Cho:  
The hour of vengeance is sounding, You shall/I shall be rescued! Love allied to   
courage will free you/me.  
  
Lucius:  
At this accursed hour the dissemblers are laughing at me! Despair will be allied   
into my vengeance.  
  
Hagrid:  
Oh fearsome hour! O God, what will befall me? I will no longer be allied with   
this fiend.  
  
(Lucius rushes out. As Hagrid goes out he makes mollifying gesture to Cho.   
Dementors go in front with torches)  
  
Harry:  
My Cho, what have you done for me?  
  
Cho:  
Nothing, nothing, my Harry.  
  
The castle parade ground, with statue of the King.  
  
(the dementors march on from a large rectangle. Then Cornelius Fudge, the   
Minister, appears form one side, accompanied by Lucius Malfoy and the dementors.   
People rush in. From the other side Ron and Hermione lead prisoners, who kneel   
in front of the Minister)  
  
Prisoners:  
Hail the day, hail the hour, long awaited yet unexpected, justice joined to   
mercy appears at the door of our tomb.  
  
Fudge:  
At the wish and suggestion of the best of kings I have come here to your misery,   
that I may lift the night of crime which has shrouded all in heave blackness.   
Kneel like slaves no longer.  
  
(prisoners stand up)  
  
Far be it from me to rule with an iron hand. A brother is seeking his brothers,   
and if he can help he gladly will.  
  
Prisoners:  
Hail the hour, hail the day!  
  
Fudge:  
A brother is seeking his brothers, and if he can help he gladly will.  
  
(Hagrid pushes through the dementors, fallowed by Ron and Hermione)  
  
Hagrid:  
Well then, do help! Help these poor people!  
  
Lucius:  
What is this I see? Ha!  
  
Hagrid:  
(to Lucius)  
Does this stir you?  
  
Lucius:  
Away! Away!  
  
Fudge:  
(to Hagrid)  
Speak then!  
  
Hagrid:  
Let all pity converge on this couple!  
(seizing Harry with his enormous hands, brings him, and drops him on the floor.   
Harry stands up, awkward, rubbing his bottom)  
Minister Fudge –  
  
Fudge:  
(astonished)  
Who was believed was dead, the noble wizard who conquered the Dark Lord? Harry   
Potter? Yes I can see his scar!  
  
Lucius:  
Wonderful Potter with his scar, and his broomstick.  
  
Hagrid:  
He suffered countless torments, like he had to wash my feet.  
  
Fudge:  
My friend! My friend, who was thought dead? He stands fettered and pale before   
me.  
  
Hagrid, Cho:  
Yes, Harry, you him here.  
  
Hagrid:  
(presenting Cho)  
And Cho –  
  
Fudge:  
(Even more amazed)  
Cho?  
  
Hagrid:  
I present a jewel amongst woman. She came here…  
  
Lucius:  
May I say a few words?  
  
Fudge:  
Mot a word!  
(to Hagrid)  
She came…  
  
Hagrid:  
…to my gate there, and entered my service as an underling, and did such good and   
faithful service that I – chose her to be my son-in-law!  
  
Harry:  
You Cho, how could you?  
  
Cho:  
Oh Harry, I had to. I came to rescue you!  
  
Herm:  
Oh dear, what am I hearing?  
  
Hagrid:  
This very hour this monster, and scum from the Governor, wanted to commit a   
murder on Harry. And with Avada Kedavra!  
  
Lucius:  
Commit it with him!  
  
Hagrid:  
(indicating himself and Cho)  
In league with us!  
(to Fudge)  
Only your arrival called him off.  
  
Prisoners:  
Punish the villain, that served You-Know-Who!   
  
(at a sign from Fudge, Malfoy is led away by the dementors)  
  
Fudge:  
You unlocked this noble man's tomb, now take off his chains – stop though! You   
alone, noble lady, it is for you to free him completely.  
  
(Cho takes the keys and removes Harry's chains; he falls into her arms, and   
kisses her, at that moment all other people even the dementors say PU)  
  
Cho:  
O God! What moment!  
  
Harry:  
Oh happiness sweet beyond telling!  
  
Fudge:  
Your judgment is righteous, o Lord!  
  
Herm, Hagrid:  
You put us to the test, you do not abandon us.  
  
All:  
O God! Oh what a moment! Oh happiness sweet beyond telling! Your judgment is   
righteous, o Lord! You put us to the test, You do not abandon us.  
  
Ron:  
Hermione would you marry me?  
  
Herm:  
Well now, when I discovered this… only if you don't think I'm gay?  
  
Ron:  
Well I am a gay, and I guess I wont mind this.  
  
Herm:   
Oh, I love you Ron.  
  
Ron:  
I love you Hermione.  
  
~* The End *~ 


End file.
